Revenge
by PoisnousPixie
Summary: Seven year old Kankuro's angry at Temari and plays a prank. Pulling Gaara into his plot, he plans to be victorious! But will it really be that easy?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show Naruto, thereforth, I don't own Kankuro, Gaara, Temari, Yashamaru or Gaara's Teddy Bear. This story is something I wrote to make myself happy and was inspired by a chat I had with my friend over AIM. I get no money from this, and so have no reason to be sued for writing it, you wouldn't get anything anyway. I'm broke.

* * *

_**Revenge**_

She was always mean to him. Picking on him, ignoring him for hours. He guessed, that was what big sisters did. There was really only a year between them, but that small amount of time seemed like centuries to them. She acted older, and he acted 'younger', AKA his own age.

Currently, the seven year old Kankuro, sat outside his older sister's room. His back against the room, his dark green eyes glaring at the wooden door across from him as though he could see through it. Down the hall, Gaara sat in his room with their uncle, Yashamaru. Temari, was in her own room, doing something or other.

Twiddling his thumbs, Kankuro let out an aggravated growl. _'What is taking her so long?' _He asked himself. She was supposed to be playing with him, she had promised. But she seemed to have forgotten this fact... Starting to kick his legs up and down. The thumping sound his bare heels made on the floor was pleasing to his young mind, so, he kicked harder. The sound cut through the silence that usually held the house, and within five seconds, his sister's door flung open.

Temari, at eight years old, stood in the doorway, glaring at Kankuro. Her face had bright red lipstick smeared across her lips, and the most vivid shade of green on her eyelids that Kankuro had ever seen before. Her blue-green eyes were filled with anger, "STOP THAT!" She ground out through her clenched teeth. "I can't concentrate!"

"Concentrate on what? Becoming even uglier then you are right now?" He asked, laughing.

Temari glared hatefully at the boy and disappeared into her room for a moment. She came back with the hardest non-breakable thing she could find. While her brother continued laughing, she lifted the object above her head, and...

Yashamaru walked out of Gaara's room just in time to see Temari throw book at Kankuro's head. The hard-covered book slammed into the seven-year-old's head hard. Wincing, Yashamaru walked over to stand between the two, just as Kankuro was standing and about to tackle his sister for the attack. "Both of you stop it."

"He started it!" Temari shrieked.

"Nah-uh!"

"I don't care who started it. I'm stopping it. Both of you can go into your own rooms, and stay there till you've thought about it." Yashamaru pushed both towards their own rooms, and then watched as they crossed their arms over their chests, and stomped away. Both their bedroom doors slammed shut and that was that.

Three hours later, Temari was sitting downstairs reading a book. Yashamaru was sitting with her, helping out when ever she came to a word she couldn't pronounce.

Upstairs, Kankuro was sitting in his own room. On the bed, his legs hanging over the edge, he glared across the room at the marionette that looked back at him with glassy black eyes. Laying back and rolling onto his stomach he punched the side of the bed, his thoughts turning quickly to his annoying big sister.

Smirking, a plan began to formulate. It wasn't a very good plan, and in fact it didn't have a end, but it was a plan.

Temari spent hours in her room, playing with her make-up. That stupid little kit she had begged their father for. Not that the man had cared, it didn't take a genius to tell that he could care less about his children at this point. Kankuro slid off his bed, and walked as quietly as he could to the door. Opening it, he peeked his head out and checked both ways before tip-toeing out of his room and to his sisters. Slowly opening it the door, to make sure it wouldn't creak, he slipped in and made his way across the purple room that belonged to Temari.

What he wanted was on the vanity, so he bypassed all the things she held dear, and went straight to the silvery-box. Opening it up, he smirked at the sight inside. Organized perfectly, lipsticks, nail polishes, eye shadows, mascara, blush and many other things that would go unnamed for the moment. He wondered what it was about this stuff that could really be all that fun. It looked weird, and rather stupid when his sister put it on. Maybe she did it wrong?

Sitting on the chair, he took out a lipstick, and looked at the dark purple-red of it. Curiosity got the best of him, and Kankuro smeared the stuff against his lips, guessing at how she had done it. After his lips were perfectly covered, he dragged the stick down his chin.

"What are you doing in here?"

Kankuro dropped the lipstick at the voice, and turned in the seat to see who had spoken. He gapped nervously.

In the doorway stood four-year-old Gaara holding his teddy-bear. He looked around the room. He had never seen the insides of his siblings rooms. They never really spoke to him, which he knew was because of the demon locked inside of him, and the fact that their mother had died with his birth. His pale green eyes took in the purple carpet, lavender walls, the decorative fans hung on the walls and the toys placed on the bed. Finally, his eyes landed on his older brother, who was sitting at the vanity, the lower part of his face covered in a dark-purple, the look he held was that of an animal caught in the headlights.

Kankuro gulped, Gaara was scary yes, but at the moment, getting caught was even more scary. "I'm... just playing."

"Playing what?"

"What...?" Kankuro tried to think of something, but found that his ability to think of a game had died. "I'll show you, come in."

Gaara stared at him for a moment, before his eyes lit up, and he ran up to his older brother. Kankuro sighed, he could get out of this without getting into trouble. Kankuro slid off the seat, and let Gaara sit there. Picking up the lipstick off the floor, Kankuro began to finish the lines he had been making on his face.

Gaara watched for a moment, confused, "I thought make-up was for girls." He stated.

Kankuro froze for a moment, his thoughts racing. Slowly, a smile came to his lips, and set the lipstick down, "That's because it's not make-up when you do it right." He told his little brother knowingly, "It's warpaint. Boys wear warpaint, and girls wear make-up."

Nodding, Gaara let out a long, 'Ooohh!', and began to follow his older brother's example. The four-year-old began to use the make-up to draw designs on his own face. Together they used almost all of the make-up in the box at least twice each. Their arms, faces, and clothes were soon covered in it.

An hour after they had snuck in, Temari came up the stairs. Hearing the footsteps, Kankuro snatched a jar of rose pink nail polish out of Gaara hand, and dumped it back in the box, he shoved everything else in as well. He grabbed Gaara's hand and pulled the boy towards the door, but skidded to a halt as he heard Temari's footsteps just feet away from his bedroom door. They wouldn't be able to get away now.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked. Kankuro whipped around and covered Gaara's mouth with his hand. After being shushed by Kankuro, Gaara was pulled to the bed. He was pushed underneath the bed, and then Kankuro pushed underneath as well. Together, they lay under the bed, among them were lost clothes and toys that had collected quite a bit of dust over time. Footsteps in the room caused both of them to look towards the door. Their sight was blocked a bit by the comforter, but they could see two pale feet walking across the room to a book shelf.

Kankuro's eyes nevrously shifted to the vanity, and his eyes widened. Gaara's teddy bear lay next to the stool, on the ground. Inching slowly towards the foot of the bed, Kankuro reached out towards the teddy bear, and tried to grasp it. He couldn't quite get it. The bear's ear sat a mere inch from his fingertips. Pushing forward a little, he managed to get the bear and tug it roughly under the bed; just as Temari was turning around.

Laying still, the bear held beneath him, Kankuro began relax a little, but that was lost when she moved across the room. Feeling more nervous with each step his sister took Kankuro tried hard to control his breathing. He stopped breathing altogether when she went to the vanity. After a mere moment, it sounded. Temari screamed his name at the top of her lungs.

"Did we do something wrong?" Gaara asked, pushing himself further under the bed. He knew Temari wouldn't hurt him, not physically, after all, no one in Suna would even touch him for fear of what the demon might do.

The feet turned towards the bed, Kankuro put his hands on his little brother's mouth and shushed the younger boy, even though it was apparently to late. She knew where they were. Kankuro's eyes widened as the feet stopped by the bed. His sister bent down, and before he knew it, he was face to face with his fuming sister. Letting out a shriek, he pushed Gaara out the other side, and both boys dashed out of the room, and down the hall to the stairs. Temari came flying out, charging after them.

Down the stairs, around the couch twice, she followed them, nipping at their heels, till Gaara tripped. She paused at his form, but her eyes turned back to Kankuro. Grabbing a cup coaster from the coffee table, she threw it at him, as though it were a chinese star. Kankuro yelped as the square object flew right by his ear, and opened the door to the basement. Before Temari could reach him, he was down in the darkness, hiding behind an old box of dishes.

Kankuro peeked over the top of the box, he could see the light from the doorway shine down. In the strip of light it created, his sister's outline stood. He knew she wouldn't come down the stairs. Temari was afraid of the dark, and the light switch was down here. He felt a little guilty for leaving Gaara behind, but at this point, it was every man for themselves.

"You can't stay down there for ever, Kankuro!" Temari's voice echoed off the hard walls. The door to the basement slammed shut, trapping Kankuro in utter darkness. He leaned back against the wall and let out a sigh.

Upstairs, Gaara sat on the floor, his elder sister staring down at him angrily. "W-what did I do?" He asked nervously.

Temari's narrowed eyes sparkled as a plan came. She forced a apologetic look to come onto her face, and bent down next to the boy she knew could kill her with ease. "Oh nothing, Gaara-chan. I need your assistance though."

"Assistance...?"

Half an hour later, Kankuro began to get utterly bored. The dark was starting to creep him out too. His imagination kept making up what could be living in the basement, and the sounds of his uncle and siblings walking about upstairs was starting to get to him. But the thought of his older sister's face kept him in place.

Soon, the door opened, and down the stairs walked Gaara, holding his teddy bear, and without a sign of 'war-paint' on him anywhere. "Kankuro?" The boys voice asked quietly.

Kankuro peeked over the box at the four-year-old stood in the light, refusing to enter the darkness. Slowly, and as quietly as he could in the dark, Kankuro made his way out of his hiding spot. He wa ready to jump back into place if this turned out to be a trap. "Gaara?"

"Temari's in her room... she's..." Gaara paused for a moment, "'Cleaning up the mess.'"

Kankuro stared at Gaara uncertainly, though he didn't believe his younger sibling would trick him, not knowing what Temari would do to them both when she got them, "Really?"

"Yeah." Gaara shifted his feet a little, "Uncle Yashamaru made dessert..." Gaaara gulped and glanced at the door way, but these signs were lost on his brother who began to feel his sweet tooth come into play.

"What did he make?"

"Butterscotch cookies." Gaara lied, he watched his older brother's eyes light up at the words, and wondered if this was such a good idea. But the image of Temari's enraged eyes turning to sweet loving ones caused him to continue on. His elder sister had looked at him the way he had seen family members look at each other. It made him feel warm inside, and was more then enough to keep him going.

Kankuro repeated the name of the treat a few times, before nodding, "Okay. But..." His eyes darted to the stairs, "You go up first and make sure she's in her room..." He told Gaara.

Slowly the two walked up the steps. Gaara left Kankuro standing on the staircase of the basement, and walked up to his sister's room the next floor up. When he came back, he told Kankuro she was there, and then followed Kankuro into the kitchen.

As Kankuro walked through the doorway, he was doused with a white powdery substance. Temari Once the dust from the white stuff had faded, Kankuro looked to his right. His sister stood on a chair, and towered over him. In her hands she held a, now empty, bag of flour. She dropped the bag, and with a smirk on her face jumped down from the chair. Landing in front of him, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Te-T-Temari.." Kankuro stuttered her name, as she walked towards him. This time, before he could even turn to run, Temari had a hold of him. Her hand held tightly to the collar of his shirt, and she dragged him out of the kitchen, up the stairs and back into her room; Gaara trailing after the two, wondering what his sister was going to do.

After she got Kankuro to her room, Temari shut her bedroom door, and tied Kankuro to a chair she had dragged from Yashamaru's room. Kankuro struggled in the seat, pushing against the ties that held him tightly in place, his hands to his sides.

Feeling more nervous now, than he had ever felt before in his young life, Kankuro watched his older sister walked about her room, gathering objects. He heard the door creak open, and could see Gaara peeking in, from the reflection in the mirror. 'Help me!' Kankuro mouthed to Gaara, but the younger red head shook his head, and knelt down to sit in the door way.

Kankuro's attention was taken from his younger brother, and switched to his sister as she came into his line of view. In her hands, she held the pinkest, most frilly monstrosity that Kankuro had EVER seen in his entire life. As she stepped closer, a realization of what she planned to do flashed through his mind.

"T-Temari please, I'm sorry..." He apologized, his voice cracking, his eyes wide, "I'll n-never do it again I swear!" She was standing in front of his now, her eyes glittering with malicious intent. "P-please don't!"

Gaara continued to sit by the door, but he covered his eyes with his hands. The sounds of whimpering and yelling from his older brother drifted to his ears, and Gaara didn't look till they had stopped. When his hands slipped away, and his eyes opened, Gaara couldn't help but smile and laugh a little.

Kankuro stood, planted in place by shock, in front of the mirror. His clothes sat on the floor by the chair he had been tied too, and covering his pale skin was a pink dress. A pink dress with poofy sleeves, frilly ribbons and lacy trims. His hair had been pulled and tugged, the short shaggy strands were tired in small bunches by little pink rubber bands, and the 'war-paint' he had been wearing was gone. In it's place was pink lipstick, blush, and eyeshadow.

He was brought out of his shock by a flash. Temari stood in next to the mirror holding her mother's old Camera. It was one of the kind that spit the picture out after it was taken, and she smiled rather sweetly at her brother, before pushing him out of her room. Gaara and him stood in the hall in silence for a few minutes.

Gaara couldn't drag his eyes away from his brother, and Kankuro just stared at the door, his anger broiling. The closed door opened long enough for Temari to throw Kankuro's clothes at him. As the door shut again, Kankuro ran up to it and started to bang on it, demanding the picture.

Yashamaru had to pull the boy away from the door. Trying to keep the conflict from going any further then it had, Yashamaru tried to get the picture from Temari, but it was no where to be found. So, after sending both of them to apologize to each other, Yashamaru had both the children stay in their own rooms until bedtime.

Temari sat in her room, happily, as she fingered the picture which she had hid, pulling the picture out from between the pages of a big book her mother had given her; she held the picture up for her inspection. The look on Kankuro's face was just hilarious, this was a picture she would keep.

In his own room, Kankuro lay on the bed. He had stripped out of the dress which now lay discarded on the floor. The make-up had been washed off, and he was wondering about the aspects of make-up. He had been angry at his sister, and in fact still was, but anger could only hold his attention for so long. He had liked the way the war-paint had looked. Maybe he could look into that more? Of course, using his sister's make-up was definitely out.

While his siblings sat musing their own thoughts in their rooms, Gaara sat in the kitchen with Yashamaru, chewing on the butterscotch cookies that had been made. His thoughts were on the strange behavior that his siblings had displayed. Were all people so weird? What had really come out of it? In the end they had both ended up grounded, so what good had it done...?

By the end of three days, child at the Suna Ninja Academy had seen the picture. Kankuro was officially being teased about the dress, while Temari smuggly watched from the sidelines, her revenge finished.

Two weeks after that, Kankuro acquired 'make-up' of his own, and began wearing it to school, which led to not only more teasing to him, but to his elder sister as well. His revenge, was also finished.

And Gaara, the youngest of the three, continued to watch from the sidelines, horribly confused by the way they acted.

_**Owari**_


End file.
